deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurtis Stryker vs The Scout
Kurtis Stryker vs The Scout 'is an upcoming What-If? episode of Death Battle by KingDedede8888. Description ''Mortal Kombat vs Team Fortress 2! These two... Are just similar! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude '''Boomstick: I don't really get what these two have to do which each other other than their freaking appearance. Wiz: So could you PLEASE stop asking for Freeza vs Mewtwo outside of work? Boomstick: Godammit... Alright, so Kurtis Stryker, the underrated cop of Mortal Kombat. Wiz: And The Scout, the fastest member of the RED Team. Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Stryker Wiz: Out of all the protectors of Earthrealm, there's one who had already swore to protect another place... Something... smaller. And by that i mean the City of New York. Boomstick: And that's Spider-Man! Wiz: No. Boomstick: Goliath! Wiz: No! Boomstick: The Ghostbusters! Wiz: NO! It's actually Officer Kurtis Stryker, the SWAT team of one man. Boomstick: A COP? No, just... No! HAHAHAHA. But seriously, Wiz, fuck the police. Wiz: Actually, like i said, he's a SWAT team by himself. He once saved a bus full of civilians from a bomb. He single-handedly thwarted terrorists from the Greenbeg Tower. He's also really skilled in fighting for a human, once defeating Reptile, Mileena, and Kintaro one after one. And remember, humans are usually considered much weaker than any other Mortal Kombat species. Boomstick: Yeah... Not to mention, he has any more guns and weapons that would actually be USEFUL against Shao Kahn's army than any other MK character. While his main hand-to-hand weapon is a nightstick, for some reason, he has also got a hand gun, useful for hitting opponents in long range, a Taser, made for electrocuting enemies. Hell of a LOT of Hand Grenades which he can normally throw, or just insert them at the opponent's stomach, blowing their upper body up shortly after. If used in enough close range, the handgun can also cause heads to explode. And my personal favorite, his Machine Gun. Well, you know, that's self explanative. Wiz: When New York was threatened by Shao Kahn, AKA complete idiot, those weapons, as well as his fighting skill helped him protect the city. There's a common mistake that says Stryker is the only not superhuman character in the Mortal Kombat universe. While he doesn't have any superhuman powers, he has got superhuman strenght and durability. Able to send an opponent around two meters high in the air with an uppercut, and being able to endure extreme buildings and various broken bones. Long after helping defending Earthrealm from Outworld troops, he was called to the final battle at Edenia. Boomstick: And like EVERYONE, which unlike that BS opening for MK9 says, i'm pretty sure Shao Kahn was killed by Onaga at that moment. Like the ENTIRE franchise, Strykey was brutally murdered... That's when Raiden reset the timeline to fix the over 9000 plot holes. Wiz: And it was there that Stryker showed his actual true power. Like we said, he defeated Reptile, Ermac, Mileena and even the four armed Kintaro with ease. Not to mention when he proved he's capable of teamwork to some grade, when defeating a group of Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the other Earthrealm warriors. Boomstick: Only if it wasn't Smoke... It would be flawless... However, he was still killed by Sindel right after that. Again, along with everyone. Wiz: That shows he isn't really a perfect fighter. He hasn't got any kind of Hadouken or that stuff, just weapons. He also doesn't seem to care about anything, he just faces whatever's coming. That might be a weakness, depending on the threat. Boomstick: Whatever, still badass. Not to mention, his Fatalities. Only if everyone had guns like that on the Universe... Wiz: Ehh... K then... Cut it already! Nightwolf: I have been searching for you, Kurtis Stryker. Stryker: Well you found me! Who are you? Nightwolf: I am Nightwolf. Lord Raiden is gathering Earth's defenders. You are among them. Stryker: What the hell are you talking about? Nightwolf: Raiden leads Earth's defense against these Outworld invaders. He is our best hope for survival. '' ''Stryker: Yeah, well. "Earthrealm Defender" is about ten steps above my pay grade. Scout Wiz: At the year of 1968, the eternal Gravel War between teams RED and BLU was completing one hundred and seventeen years... Nonstop. Of course, the second generation of mercenaries wouldn't last so long, and that's when the Team Fortress 2 mercs came into the battlefield. Boomstick: And just like EVERY group on comedic war stuff, there has to be a fast, but weak one. I present you to The Scout! Wiz: The Scout was the youngest of eight boys in Boston, and he had to protect himself, but since he was the youngest, he wouldn't stand a chance in hand-to-hand against his brothers. Boomstick: So he ran around, dodging everything he could until his bros were tired, then F*CKED THEM UP. Wiz: This resulted in one of the most aggressive, and the fastest of the RED mercenaries. Boomstick: He's 30% faster than the average class, but has also got 1/6 less health. And his health also drops faster than other classes, so he usually keeps dodging BULLETS until an opportunity appears, or still just runs around shooting everything. The dodge bullets thing is still impressive if you ask me. Wiz: His main... Boomstick: His main weapon is the Scattergun, a short, double-barreled lever-action shotgun with a wooden handle, capable of ten bullets per shot, incredibly deadly in close-range. Wiz: But still nearly useless at a distance, so if the Scout tries to do something, he needs to be careful, and approach the enemy. Boomstick: The Scattergun also has multiple variations, like the Force A' Nature, the Soda Popper, the Baby Face's Blaster, and the Backscatter. Wiz: He has also... Boomstick: But for long-ranged, faster shooting, the Scout has got a Pistol, that deals less damage per shot, but does relatively bigger damage than the Scattergun at distance. Variations are Winger and Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol. Wiz:... Are you done? Boomstick: No! If he runs out of ammo, he can always use bats! Wiz: The normal bat causes less damage than any other class's stock weapon, but also swings faster. But it still has variations. He can use the Sandman to throw and swing at a ball, sending it flying away, and if it hits an opponent, leaves him dizzy, regardless of body part hit. Boomstick: The Boston Basher causes severe bleeding when hitting an enemy, but if he misses, he accidentally hits himself, causing the same effect. Wiz: Hitting something with the Fan O' War will caused the victim to be marked for death, and everything that hits that person will cause Minicrits. Boomstick: He also has Mad Milk, a jar of "non-milk substance"... Heheheh... I know what you're all thinking... If the Milk hits an opponent, half of the damage caused to the victim goes to Scout himself. Wiz: The Flying Guillotine is a throwable knife that as expected, causes bleedings at opponents. Scout can also double jump. Yes, double jump. Scout: Gravity? Who gives a crap about gravity? Wiz: However, his low health isn't his only problem. He is also incredibly stupid, and is rather childish and very selfish, often taunting opponents. Boomstick: However, if your team has a large defense, never underestimate this enemy's incredible speed. Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, i hurt people. He hits a BLU Heavy's head. Scout: I'm a force o' nature. He hits the Heavy's head again Scout: If you were from where i was from, you'd be fucking dead. He finishes the Heavy off. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Battle (Cues Shadow of The Colossus- The End of the Battle) Flashback of the End of Shao Kahn vs Lord Voldemort. Months ago, Outworld had invaded Earthrealm once again. While all the invading troops at the time, and Kahn himself had been killed, the man who looked like Slender, but with something that actually resembled a face created a giant fire to end the invasion. The ultimate price was the City of New York itself, and over 90% of its population. The few survivors abandoned the area. Music stops. There was still one man who wandered the city he had sworn to protect (And one Gargoyle that was stone during the day.). His name was Kurtis Stryker, an officer at the time of the battle. He thought he was the only man left in the entire city, until one day, he heard a shooting from far away. It might have been burned, and abandoned, but New York was still officially a city, and he still needed to protect it. As he walked towards the noises, which were still far away, which meant the shooter was on a killing spree, he saw corpses of a doctor, a fat man with a sandwhich on hand, and a soldier, all dressed in blue. When he thought the criminal was far from the city, he heard a scream that sounded like a taunt. Need a dispenser here!- Shouted the voice. Which belonged to the RED mercenary, The Scout. He then lifted the Boston Basher, charging a finishing blow to the BLU Engineer, whose bleeding mouth hung open at his last moments. Stryker was at an alley when he heard the scream, he grabbed his gun and ran towards the street where the mercenary finished the bleeding Engie off. As Scout walked away, he heard a scream coming from behind him. Stop- Said the aggressor, Stryker, waiting for the man to surrender as he turned back. You're coming with me.- Said Stryker. Scout looked at the supposed cop. He very clearly was a BLU member. Who would arrest someone at an abandoned burned city? What the heck is your problem? Y' BLU morons even trying, chucklenut?- Said Scout, laughing. It's actually b-l-u-e, dummy.- Answered the cop, still pointing his gun. Maybe you should shut your fucking mouth, that's what i think. What do you think about that? Cuz i think it sounds like a pretty damn good idea.'- Answered Scout, angrily. ''(Cues Mortal Kombat 2011- The Subway) '''Yeah, in fact, let's try that! Let's shut your fucking mouth!'-'' He completed, loading the Scattergun. '''Well then. Police Brutality, comin' up!'-'' Said Stryker, still pointing the gun. '''FIGHT! Both combatants started shooting each other, the cop with the gun, and the mercenary with the Scattergun. Each one's first 3 bullets hit each other, but Scout's fourth hit his enemy's stomach, who covered the wound with his hands. Scout took the opportunity, grabbed the bat, and ran towards his enemy, but just as he approached Stryker, the cop uppercut him, sending him 2 meters high in the air, and before he hit the ground, the cop kicked him, who was sent flying meters away. Just as Scout hit the ground, his opponent grabbed a grenade and threw at him. Oh, crap.'- Said the mercenary, after quickly getting up. He easily runs and dodges the grenade, still holding his Bat. The effects of the explosion faded, and Stryker quickly looked around, looking for his opponent, when Scout suddenly came out running of a shady area, and hit the cop in the face before he could react, and continued running forward. Stryker quickly recovered from the hit, but his enemy hit him again on the back of his head right after. Stryker was about to recover again, but his opponent hit him on the head right after with the Sandman's ball, leaving him dizzy. Scout ran towards him, and prepared to send him flying kilometers awa with the Home Run taunt kill. But the cop kicked him in the face, which caused him to accidentally send the Sandman flying meters away, and flinch. Scout was about to insult him again, until he noticed the machine-gun at the opponent's hand. His eyes and jaw hung open, but he started running around the opponent and dodging the bullets just as Stryker started shooting. The cop also turned around as his opponent ran around him, but the RED mercenary easily dodged them, leading him to eventually run out of ammo. He tried to reload, but the Scout threw a Flying Guillotine on his arm, causing him to drop the weapon. Stryker screamed in pain, as the mercenary threw another Flying Guillotine, this time aimed towards his neck, but the cop managed to grab the knife when it was close. He then grabbed his regular gun, and shot his opponent on the knee, then grabbed a grenade. Scout ran and dodged the grenade again, and when he looked back while running, he saw the cop aiming at him with the gun while chasing him. He ran left and right to dodge the bullets, but knew he would eventually be shot down. He then had an idea. When Stryker threw another grenade, the RED member dodged, and ran into a narrow street. Stryker walked around, looking for his opponent, who was actually behind him. He had double jumped through a broken window. When Stryker passed through the building where Scout was hidden, he jumped out of the window, and shot him with the Backscatter before the SWAT member could turn back. The cop covered the wound with his hands, and Scout grabbed his Pistol, and started shooting him in multiple parts of his back. Stryker screamed while being shot, and fell forward right after. ''Music stops. "Y' got OWNED!'-'' Taunted the mercenary, while laughing, but he didn't know it wasn't over yet. The SWAT member was tired of mercy... It was time he went... ''Wild. ''His skin started turning green, his teeth ha started growing, and the rest of the body too. He had triggered his Animality, and turned into a T-Rex, somehow. The beast was so large, it ended up destroying buildings while growing. ''(Cues Rise of the Living Bread) "What did just..."-'' Said Scout, while looking up at the dinosaur. But he knew he had to run... He grabbed a can of ''Bonk! Atomic Punch! (Available at the closest Store! Buy one and be safe from cops who turn into Dinosaurs!), drank it, and easily ran away from the dinosaur, until he reached a square, when the beast ended up turning back into Kurtis Stryker, tired out from running. As the effect of the drink had ended too, the RED member grabbed a can of Crit-A-Cola (Available now at the closest store! Buy one and shoot down enemies easily!), drank it, and now any attacks he did would be Critical Hits. He grabbed the Force A' Nature, and started shooting the cop multiple times, each one causing a 2-meter knockback. As the weapon ran out of Ammo, the mercenary grabbed the Boston Basher and ran towards the tired opponent to finish him off. Stryker saw his enemy coming, so he took his flashlight out of his pocket, and lightened it up at the Scout's face just as he was close enough to have the Boston Basher preparing a hit. '''My eyes! They're burning!'- ''Screamed the Scout, falling down on his knees. (I know, i'm terrible at making dialogue) The cop then flipped his flashlight backwards, and hit his enemy's head with it, cracking his skull. He then grabbed his Tazer, and electrocuted the mercenary with it, making him fall down forward, bleeding, and with several burns around his body. Right before Scout's face hit the ground, though, Stryker grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, until the cop grabbed his nightstick, and said two words before finishing the mercenary off. '''Police. Brutality. He then hit the RED Member's chin with the weapon, penetrating his head, and crossing through his skull and brain. The Scout tried to say something before he finally passed away. Stryker pulled the Nightstick out of the enemy's chin, and dropped his body. Busted!- Said the cop, while walking away. K.O! Stryker throws a grenade backwards while walking away, exploding the Scout's body. Conclusion Boomstick: NOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY DID STRYKER WIN? Oh, also, Scout lost his life. Kind of sad, i guess. Wiz: Yeah... It was a close one, tho'. The Scout was incredibly fast, fast enough to dodge bullets, grenades, and even running away from the Tirannosaurus Animality, and also had a bigger ammount of weapons. But Stryker has dealt with things like this before, and that's why he's considered a SWAT team by himself, being smarter, stronger, and more durable. Boomstick: Yeah... Not to mention the fact that Stryker's resistance to bullets is extremely high, which means that even if Scout kept distance for long enough, a close combat final duel would be inevitable. Wiz: And while you'd expect that a mercenary that works for a company that owns half of the Earth's governments is one of the world's greatest mercenaries, he is NOT. Saxton Hale, the president of Mann Co., which distributes weapons to ALL of the mercenaries in the WORLD, said the TF2 mercenaries we KNOW are exceptionally subnormal men, and low-class mercenaries. Nothing Stryker has never dealt with before. Boomstick: Looks like with a good stryke, ''Stryker ''just ''scouted ''Scout to afterlife. Wiz: The Winner, is Officer Kurtis Stryker. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:KingDedede8888 Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Team Fortress 2' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant